


Person A Person B - But Make It J2

by j_obsessed



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Cute, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_obsessed/pseuds/j_obsessed
Summary: Short sweet simple little prompts between two people who may or may not be in love (they are. they so are.)
Relationships: Jos Buttler/Joe Root
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	Person A Person B - But Make It J2

**Author's Note:**

> Stemmed from late-night convos with my love and sister from across the border, Rosetylars. Luc, thank you for getting me through this week, i adore you <3 
> 
> If you guys have any prompts you'd like to see, or simple short drabble requests, do post them in the comments and I'll add them in and dedicate you as well <3 otherwise, i hope some of these make you laugh and smile or giggle and roll your eyes <3

**One.**

A: the month counter B: could not remember a date to save their lives

A: Joe B: Jos 

jos gets a call from joe while he’s playing for the royals like “happy fourteen years and three months jos” and smudge and ben are there like what the FUCK jos??!

and jos is like- “it’s of our FRIENDSHIP, fuck, shit, joey i'm sorry i completely forgot”

"that's why i called jossy, it's an important date."

**Two**

person a is the morning person. person b is the night owl. 

joe is b. jos WAS an a but has since become a b because joe won’t let him out of bed. mornings are reserved for cuddles (thank you luc).

**Three.**

Person a can’t sleep without air moving (like a fan), person b wants 2000 blankets.

jos is a and joe is b but they compromise because they can’t sleep without each other so jos sleeps without a shirt and joe wears it instead.

**Four.**

person a sleeps on the left. person b sleeps on the right. 

jos doesn’t care, he lets joe take what he wants. joe takes the window side because he likes seeing the sun reflect off jos’ face when he wakes up in the morning 

**Five.**

person a hangs up person b refuses 

joe is a, jos is b. always. 

“jos you are literally leaving to play in five minutes”

“baby i don’t want you to go, please? stay?”

"dammnit jos, fine, two minutes"

"no. five. they can pry the phone from my hands."

**Six.**

person a sends person b out shopping for a very simple grocery list. person b calls person a 15 times to clarify and ask questions.

A - jos B - joe (but simply to be annoying)

“wait a second did you say green capsicum? i picked red does it matter?”

“yes it matters”

“okay jossy love you”

“wait did you say skim milk? i got-“

“dammnit joe. i’ll be there in five.”

“thank you, daddy”

“joseph root!”

**Seven.**

person a loves rollercoasters. person b holds the bags. 

joe is a, jos is b.

joe is an understanding boyfriend though, so if he’s going to an amusement park he will 2000% send jos to eoin’s place so they can have ✨captain bonding time✨

when they go as a group, jos kisses joe twice before he goes on rides because he’s a paranoid boyfriend

**Eight.**

person a - actually studies. person b - distracts person a

“jos what are you doing”

“studying”

“you’re looking at me.”

“i’m taking you as my exam tonight arent i?”

“that was disgusting jos.”

“did it work?”

“fuck yeah it did get over here”

**Nine.**

Person A giving a big board meeting. Person b ... performing interesting activities under the table. 

jos is a little too ... responsible ... (i say this lightly) to actually do anything intense, BUT he would absolutely put his hands everywhere, bite at joe's thighs and do everything EXCEPT _actually_ put his mouth on him 

**Ten.**

person a - i have to get something off my chest...  
person b - your shirt?

a is jos, b is joe.

"is it your shirt or not joseph?"

"joe baby we are in public"

"okay and?"

"i-"

"can you just... take it off?"

**Eleven.**

“I saw this and it reminded me of you” person a: sends a pic of flowers with that caption. person b: sends a pic of dirt

jos is a. joe is also a.

BUT. joe did b once to jos and jos sent back “🥺🥺 joey? i’m sorry are you mad at me, what did i do? i'm so sorry please call me?” and joe has NEVER done it again.

**Twelve.**

person a - who the fuck person b - LANGUAGE!

jos is a, joe is b.

“I’ll fucking-”

“JOSSY NO”

“but they-”

“no.”

"but they said-"

"no jos"

*someone says something bad about jos*

joe: "i'll fucking STAB THE FUCKING LIGHTS OUT OF THAT BITCH LET ME AT THE ASSHOLE"

jos: "uh."

**Thirteen.**

person a - can i kiss you? person b - idk CAN you...?

joe is a, jos is b.

but joe is 100% rolling his eyes and saying "it's been six years and you still fucking ask me, come HERE dammnit"

**Fourteen.**

person a: leaves heartfelt notes around the house. person b: pretends to love them but can’t actually read the writing

a: jos b: joe

joe takes one of the notes to morgs one day and asks if he can read it, morgan almost loses his shit and calls ben in near-tears. joe is confused until ben says "he's written 'i hope you have a wonderful day sunshine, i left my shirt behind for you, i hope you got some extra sleep'"

joe keeps all the notes and gets morgs/ben to read them for him

**Fifteen.**

person a: flirty drunk  
person b: rolls their eyes but loves it

“you have pretty eyes joey”

“awh jos”

“always look so good when they roll back into-”

“JOS SHUT UP”

"but they do, so angelic when you're fucked-"

"JOS!"

**Sixteen.**

A: are we ok? B: wdym? We’re happily married! A: you said some things I didn’t like in my dream last night

a: joe b: jos

"baby, what dream, which one, what did i do, i promise i'd never, what was it, cheating, raising my hand at you, baby please i'm-"

"oh my god jos i swear to fuck i can never be mad at you, you always do this shit"

"you can! you absolutely can be mad... but what did i do joey, i'll fix it i-"

"you'd never use an android right?"

"how would i facetime you?? why would i do such a thing??" *<\-- jos taking it 100% serious*

"bedroom. now."

"interesting turn of events..."

**Seventeen.**

person a: 200 missed calls, 20 unread messages, 427 dms unopened. person b: notifications cleared

a is jos, b is joe

jos only ever answers what joe sends him, and cops flak for it from EVERYONE

"jos i called you fifteen times"

"and i texted you like, twenty times"

"but joe texts you ONCE and you can bring him water from the kitchen?"

"my phone is on do not disturb for everyone except joey."

**Eighteen.**

person a: loves house maintenance and could spend hours in bunnings. person b: can change a light globe and that’s about it.

a is jos. and b is joe.

BUT. jos spends hours in ikea and bunnings buying stuff for his apartment that he knows joe can use. and when joe comes over there’s always new shit like a music stand, or new covers, extra hooks at jos’ door for his coat, an extra wardrobe add on for his clothes.

joe has tried to be home-y but he spends so much time at jos’ place, that he just doesn’t bother. also the last time he tried to change a lightbulb jos almost had a fit because “JOSEPH ROOT THAT'S NOT HOW YOU FUCKING STAND ON A LADDER GET THE FUCK DOWN”

**Nineteen.**

person a - 20 one line texts. person b - entire paragraphs.

jos is a, joe is b. 

“joey”

“joey”

“joe”

“baby i miss you”

“pilates bird won’t shut up about me always being on my phone”

“i swear to fuck i’m going to go insane”

“also you sound pretty”

“oh by the way i think your neck would look good in my hands”

“did you know there was a squirrel in my backyard the other day”

“i was listening to that recording of BBC1”

“just thought i’d let you know.”

“yeah.”

“call me soon sunshine.”

“jos i swear to fucking god you’ve woken me up with thirteen messages you could have just sent the one dammnit. why are you like this”

*incoming call from Joey 🥰*

**Twenty.**

person a - fruit cocktail. person b - straight whiskey/vodka.

a jos and b joe

because jos is a somerset boy who drinks cider and gets smashed very quickly... joe could probably drink jos under the table... 🤣 jos also has to drive them back, whereas joe doesn't give a fuck because jos will always without a doubt take him home.

**Twenty-One.**

Going to a rooftop infinity pool late at night

person a - wants to make out in the moonlight

person b - wants to race

a jos b joe (because he’ll cheat and jos will push him against the side and they’ll make out anyway)

**Twenty-Two.**

person a - see this from my perspective. person b - crouches down

joe a jos b

“IM FUCKING TALLER THAN YOU JOS”

*jos pins joe to the bed* “hm? what?”

“nothing daddy”

"that's what i thought"

**Twenty-Three.**

getting their wisdom teeth removed

person a - i fucking love you so much you're the love of my life i wanna marry you and make a family and i want to kiss you goodnight

person b - you're so fucking hot I want to fuck you until you black out please let me fuck you

joe is a, jos is b.

jos already looks like he wants to slam joe into the floor but he's not very vocal about it

when talking generally about him, he's very 'world-class, lovely to watch, great guy, stepped up to the plate'

if jos was inebriated in ANY way

it would take less than three seconds for him to have his tongue in joe's mouth and be talking absolute filth. 

**Twenty-Four.**

so they go to laser tag  
person a crowds person b against a corner, leans in, shoots them and runs away

joe is a, jos is b.

jos gets him back by pushing up against him in tight spaces and then when they get home they 'work out their differences' (as suggested by morgs)

**Twenty-Five.**

person a: sleepy after sex. person b: cuddly after sex. 

joe is a, jos is b.

"i'm sleepy jos, don't worry i'll be fine, let me go to bed you've fucked me good enough that i need to sleep now"

"joey baby did i push you too far, please don't turn your back to me, can you please come closer, can you let me put a shirt on you, could you please let me hold you, i just want to love you-"

"goddamn it jos." 

"just shut up and let me love you"

"yeah yeah."

**Twenty-Six.**

~post making out~

person a - cocky smirk. person b - can't breathe

a is jos. b is joe.

BUT the first time they kissed, jos couldn't breathe because "is this what kissing someone you actually love feels like"

**Twenty-Seven.**

person a - you love me right? person b - no. that's why we've been married for six years

joe: you love me right?

jos: joey, i'm your best friend, we've been by each other's side for fourteen years and three months, i spend all my time with you, i look at you like you put up the sun and-

joe: no i mean, you're in love with me, right?

jos: i- who told you?!

**Twenty-Eight.**

person a - CHEATING IS TERRIBLE AND I WOULD NEVER

person b - i would cheat on beyonce if it was with you

joe is a, jos is b.

absolutely without a doubt. joe would never, and he would respectfully end the relationship, but jos is 'joe is it for me and i will do all necessary to be his too'

**Twenty-Nine.**

person a - would you take a bullet for me. person b - i would do anything for you darling... except eat a mushroom

joe is a, jos is b. 

“jossy i was kidding"

"i'd fucking catch a grenade for you joey. but no mushrooms"

“jos they aren’t that bad”

“i’m allergic to them...”

"jos. just because something gets you in a bad mood, doesn't mean you're allergic to it"

"you're allergic to craig kieswetter"

"JOSEPH CHARLES BUTTLER THAT IS DIFFERENT-"

**Thirty.**

person a, thinking they've woken up first - stares. person b, has been awake for twenty minutes - that's creepy

a is joe b is jos

"in what universe do you wake up before me joey"

"shut up jos i was trying to be romantic"

“romantic hey?”

“yes. romantic. as a friend.”

jos rolls his eyes and pulls joe into his chest "shut up and go back to sleep."

**Thirty-One.**

person a - walks extremely fast. person b - walks slowly to piss person a off

jos is a and joe is b

(jos gets sick of it and picks joe up and throws him over his shoulder)

**Thirty-Two.**

when their partner is insulted

person a - silent death stare. person b - deathly sweet smile

jos is a, joe is b 

jos would cuss them out 😅 has done as well (see: philander incident)

joe has also done the "i'll smile at you and ruin your career" (see: gabriel incident)

**Thirty-Three.**

person a: can’t open something

person b: opens it

person a: “I loosened it”

joe is a, jos is b. 

joe also 100% fakes it sometimes so he has an excuse to call jos. 

this is a common occurrence... 

“the remote is too far, jossy can you get it? and then come cuddle me?”

“joe it’s a foot away...” 

“daddy please?”

“fucking DAMMNIT joe” *hands joe the remote and proceeds to join him on the couch*

**Thirty-Four.**

person a - i’m mad at you

person b - ???

person a - you ate breakfast without me

person b - i left that house at 7:30, you were asleep...

a is joe, b is jos. 

“who the fuck asked you to leave at 7:30, you didn't have breakfast with me!?”

“you’re the one who didn’t want to sleep early joey. you were absolutely knocked out when i left...”

“can you blame me, i mean, look at you.”

**Thirty-Five.**

person a: videoing person b being clingy. person b: finds out and jumps away. 

jos is a, joe is b,

joe is also the one who goes "such a bitch, recording me," but then goes "fucking SIKE this is _my_ man watch me shove my tongue down his throat,"

jos puts the phone down and you can hear a very throaty "fuck joey" before the video cuts off.


End file.
